Circuits
About Circuits are editable networks of Chips, Gizmos, and other objects (mainly from the Sandbox Machine) that can be used in Custom Rooms in Sandbox mode to execute more or less complex programs. These programs can control animated and interactive elements of a room, for example, animated or interactive spot lights, sound effects, holotar projections, or complete games. The pages about Chips and Gizmos describe those elements in more detail. The relevant objects from the Sandbox Machine and trigger zones are described below. The visibility of circuits can be controlled by hosts of Custom Rooms in the This Room Menu of the Watch Menu. Chips and Gizmos are created with the Maker Pen, other objects have to be taken out of the Sandbox Machine. Chips, gizmos, and objects can be configured with the Settings tool of the Maker Pen. They can be connected and disconnected with the Connect tool of the Maker Pen – usually by connecting their pins but Gizmos can also be connected to whole objects. You can get information about most pins (function of input pins and current values of output pins) by pointing with the ray of the Connect tool at a pin for about 2 seconds. If you have questions about specific circuits or the system in general, don't hesitate to ask them in the #circuits channel of Against Gravity's discord. From time to time, some players organize help sessions in the custom room ^CircuitQandA . Examples of Circuits Several examples of useful circuits are documented in Circuit Diagrams. You can see some circuits in Rec Room by going to Custom Rooms like ^CircuitAcademy, ^circuitdemo, ^circuitrecipes, ^TeamandStatscircuits, ^highscorecircuit, ^buzzercircuit, ^powcircuit, ^randomspawncircuit, ^jdCalculator, ^hackerspace, ^elektronicbowling, etc. To find these rooms, open your Watch Menu, click on the Play button and then the Search tab. Click on "Enter name here," type in the name, and then click the "Search" button. Some of the rooms are also accessible via the custom room ^FeaturedRooms. Pitfalls The current version of circuits has some known pitfalls that can be hard to understand if you are not aware of them. Invisible Circuits The visibility of circuits is controlled by hosts of Custom Rooms in the This Room Menu of the Watch Menu. Thus, if you are not a host of a particular room, you might have to ask a host to change the visibility of circuits to see them. Connecting Frozen Objects Connecting frozen objects is currently not possible. You have to unfreeze both objects with the Settings tool of the Maker Pen before connecting them. Connecting Shapes to Gizmos You cannot connect Maker Pen shapes to Gizmos, but you can connect Maker Pen objects to Gizmos. To turn a shape into an object, press the "DONE" button of the Maker Pen. Value Range Circuits currently support only 32-bit singed integers as signals. They range from −2,147,483,648 to 2,147,483,647 and cannot produce fractions or real numbers. Ring Evaluation Order A Chip that produces a signal for another chip is usually evaluated before the other chip. However, this does not work if signals travel in cycles formed by connections between chips. Rings that consist of more than one chip do not have a defined evaluation entry point. That means the chip inside the ring store that gets evaluated first cannot be defined designing the circuit. Therefore they sometimes get evaluated in an unexpected order. For example the Number Pad often produces a 0 too much at the end (i.e. the result is 10 times what it should be). If the execution order of the chips inside a ring appears wrong, it helps to exchange the chips in the ring. To do so, swap the chip that appears to be executed first with the chip that should be executed first. Then swap their functions and connections. The result is the exact same circuit, only that the chips that execute the steps are different ones. The ring should then be evaluated in the desired order. Global Chip Update Tick Changes: * Rec Royaloe Alpha Update: The random number generator chip is not affected anymore. The effect can still be observed with the new player stat and team change chips. * Pizza & Potions Update: No change. * Locomotion Update: No change. * Isle of Lost Skulls Update: Currently this issue only affects random number generator chips. The first example on the right demonstrates the issue. Note that the button is not connected to anything at all. Every time the button gets pressed, the output increases by 2. All Chips in one room are evaluated every time any chip gets evaluated (about 10 times per second); otherwise they are usually not evaluated. The result may be confusing and counterintuitive - in particular if you rely on this "lazy" evaluation. For example a ring store that has an external input signal usually does not change until a signal is triggered. However, it does change when an unrelated signal in an unrelated circuit in the same room gets triggered. If you encounter values that appear to be changing randomly while building a circuit or when triggering signals at the other end of the room, this is probably the reason. The simplest way to reproduce this issue is to build an alternating circuit, for example by connecting the output of a Not chip to its input and observing the output. Currently there is no known workaround for this issue, other than designing the circuits in a way that they are not affected by it. (For an example, see the two variants of the Copy Value circuit: the first one is not affected by the issue but takes one more tick to perform its function.) According to Against Gravity, this issue is not a bug but a expected behavior. However they understand that it is confusing and are considering to change the expectation. To help you building circuits in a way that they are not affected by the global update, you can add the circuit on the right to your room during construction. It will constantly induce chip updates (about 10 per second), so you will notice problems in your design early. Maker Pen Shapes with Inputs Gizmos See Gizmos. Maker Pen Shapes with Outputs Trigger Zone Trigger zones are one of the shapes that can be created with the Maker Pen. They have two modes that can be set with the Settings tool of the Maker Pen: either they keep track of players or of objects. If a tag is specified under "Filter By", then only objects with this tag are tracked. If tracking players, the red pin outputs 0, or the player ID of a player who just entered the zone. The green pin outputs the number of players in the zone. The blue pin outputs 0, or the player ID of a player who just exited the zone. If tracking objects, the red pin outputs 0, or the player ID of the player who last interacted with an object that just entered the zone. The green pin outputs the number of objects in the zone. The blue pin outputs 0, or the player ID of the player who last interacted with an object that just exited the zone. Sandbox Objects with Inputs There are many objects from the Sandbox Machine which take circuit signals using arrows attached to the objects while circuit visibility is true. These objects take a value from an output pin and process it accordingly. Sign The sign can display one of 5 text messages that can be set with the Settings tool of the Maker Pen. The cyan input signal determines which message is displayed (0 to 4). Use "{R}", "{G}", and "{B}" in the text messages to display the value of the red, green, and blue input signals. Room Door When the red input arrow is receiving a True value (any value other than 0), the door is locked. Sampler Samplers can play recorded audio clips of up to 15 seconds. Red input: "Play on Signal"; green input: "Playback Speed"; blue input: "Volume (Max 10)". The default volume when unconnected, or outside the range of 1-10, is 10. The playback speed is 1 if g = 0, or g/10 otherwise. The range of g is from -500 to 500. Holotar Projector When the green input arrow receives a True value, the holotar starts playback. When the red input arrow receives True, the holotar stops playback. Circuit Stage Light The circuit stage light looks like a spotlight that creates a square pyramid of light originating from the source that gradually tapers off several meters away from the source. The cyan input controls the On/Off state with 0 being off and non-zero being on. The magenta input controls the color of the lamp. The yellow input controls the intensity of the lamp, with 0 being no intensity and 100 being max intensity. The light cone passes through objects, so there are no shadows. The circuit stage light is an environmental object that is not influenced by physics. Respawn Point When a player ID is passed to the green input arrow, the player with that ID is respawned at the point. The red input arrow sets which team the respawn point belongs to, so that you can actively change it in a game. There are 16 teams and the team colors repeat after 10. -1 (or any other negative value) is any team, 1 is blue, 2 is red, 3 is orange etc. By default the spawn point is set to any team. The spawn point's team can also be set through the settings menu of the maker pen for teams 1-16 and any team. If a tag is specified for the primary or secondary hand, then the player is equipped with an item that has this tag (if one is available). Radio There are two radios: the radio and the ambience radio. When the red input arrow receives a true value, the radio starts or stops. Bugs: Currently it is a bad idea to control the radio by circuits for rooms that allow more than 1 player. The state of the radio (playing/stopped) is purely client based and will always start in the playing state for a player when he enters a room. If the actual/supposed state is stopped, the radio status will always appear reversed to the player. Another problem appears when a client misses the chip tick that is supposed to change the radio's state, then that client's radio will be out of sync, too. Additionally a stopped radio will start playing again if the player that has been in the room the longest leaves. The songs available to you on each radio are: Sandbox Objects with Outputs These objects output various values when physically interacted with. Button Depending on the settings, the red output is set either to a momentary 1 or the player ID when the button is pressed. The green output is set either to a ticking 1 or the player ID while the button is pressed. The blue output is set either to a momentary 1 or the player ID when the button is released. Object Goal When an object passes through the goals, the red output arrow outputs a momentary 1. Player Goal When a player passes through the goal, the red output arrow outputs a momentary 1. Disc Golf Goal When a disc hits the goal, the red output arrow outputs a momentary 1. Dice When a dice rolls, the connection outputs the value of the roll momentarily. You could use a pulse to steady conversion circuit or a copy value circuit to store the dice roll result. Category:Tools